


Fashion Choices

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance walk downtown brings back a particular memory for the boys, from the life they once lived in Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Choices

They walk hand in hand down the busy street, Merlin leading the way to the Italian restaurant he wants Arthur to experience. Without warning he is jerked backward, Arthur having stopped abruptly in his tracks.

"Arthur?" Merlin turns, confused, only to see Arthur's mouth slightly open as he stares, entranced, into a shop window. He turns to Merlin, eyes wide with wonder, then turns back to the window.

Arthur points at something on display and shakes his head.

Merlin is alarmed at first; it's been an adjustment for Arthur, living in a new day and age. Some days are too much for him and they can barely leave their flat, he is so lost in memories of their former life together. Merlin is thankful that today was a day where Arthur was eager to get out and experience London properly, to familiarize himself with the year 2013.

"Merlin," he says, clearly excited, "look! Do you remember? Do you?!" The smile on Arthur's face is infectious and Merlin leans forward, curious to see what could hold his attention so.

Then, Merlin spots it.

"Oh. Oh-" he blurts out, looking away, his cheeks flaming red outside Newcastle Costume Boutique.

"It looks just like that hat! Remember? Remember when we-"

Merlin smiles despite his embarrassment. He's just so pleased to see Arthur happy today that he's willing to go with the flow. "I do."

_Awkward, teenage hands fumble nervously in the bed, the bodies therein completely devoid of clothing, except for one particular item. Moist, sloppy kisses are exchanged for what seems like hours rather than minutes, every inch of bare skin receiving urgent attention._

_"You, oh god, wait," Merlin groans, "have you done this bef-"_

_"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur replies, hoping that the nervousness isn't evident in his voice, "I'm concentrating." His hands tremble as he touches Merlin's soft, warm skin and he wonders just how obvious it is that he's_ never _done this before._

_"Concentrate faster," Merlin shoots back, holding the hat to the top of his head with one hand, "and, can I take the hat off now?"_

_"No," Arthur pouts, working three fingers inside Merlin's core, Merlin biting his lip at the new sensation that seems to feel better the longer that it goes on. "You promised, remember?"_

_Merlin glares as he leans up, their lips meeting again. His eyes flutter closed and he strokes himself to full length with his free hand, biting down on Arthur's lower lip. It feels new and overwhelming and it distracts him._

_He's so distracted that he's taken by surprise when Arthur pushes forward without warning. Merlin cries out in shock, his back arching at the frankly foreign intrusion._

_Arthur freezes. "Oh! I'm sorry, I-" He looks down to where his body disappears into Merlin’s; he fingers the root of his dick, amazed that this is finally happening._

_"No!" Merlin pleads, trapping Arthur's body between his legs when the prince tries to pull out._

_"I don't want to hurt you."_

_“It's not that bad. Just give me a moment. Talk to me, yeah? Tell me what its like,” Merlin whispers, pulling Arthur down to kiss his lips sweetly. “Does it feel good?” He grits his teeth through the pain, which admittedly, is easing slightly, much to his relief._

_“Gods, Merlin, yes,” Arthur pants, his blood boiling with the urge to move, “nothing has ever felt as good as this.” Their breaths mingle, Arthur's eyes scanning Merlin beneath him, all smooth skin and blue eyes and kiss-wrecked lips. Even the hat with its ridiculous plumage can’t take away from Merlin’s beauty. Arthur presses his lips against Merlin's sternum, closing his eyes as the desire to pump his hips becomes so great he fears he might go mad with it._

_"Hmmm," Merlin purrs, gently rocking his own hips experimentally, "it must be the hat." He hums happily, a random spark of pleasure making him shiver as it overtakes his discomfort._

_Arthur laughs, and Merlin feels it deep in his core; he gasps. "Of course."_

_“Almost...” Merlin pants, “wait a second.” He arches his back, throwing one hand behind his head. It clutches at a handful of feathers while he gives his dick a few lazy tugs. All Arthur can do is gape at the show Merlin is putting on with wide eyes as Merlin positively mewls with pleasure. His hips twist slightly, the hat shifting a bit atop his head._

_Arthur drops his head, licking one of Merlin’s nipples into his mouth, desperate for something, anything to focus on that doesn't involve thrusting._

_“Arthur?”_

_Arthur feels Merlin reach for one of his hands, lacing their fingers together. He lifts his mouth and meets a look in Merlin’s eyes that he’s never encountered before. They’re wide, yet dark with desire, and Arthur fears he might get lost in them if he isn‘t very careful._

_“Now,” Merlin whispers, pulling Arthur down into another kiss as they begin to move together for the very first time._

“You were thinking about it, weren’t you?”

Merlin is brought back to the present by Arthur’s question. He turns to his lover and cocks his head quizzically. “Were you?”

“Of course I was, even if it was a lifetime ago,” Arthur comments softly. “How could I ever forget the first time I displayed my sexual prowess in such an unforgettable manner?”

“It wasn’t _you_ , it was the _hat_ , remember?”

Arthur stares at their joined hands for a beat then meets Merlin's gaze again. "It's different now, isn't it?" He looks around them, at the people crowding the streets, the cars and buses, at the new and strange world he is now a part of.

"Yes, it is."

"I missed you, Merlin."

"I missed you too."

"Do you know what I like best about this place?"

"Tell me," Merlin replies, smoothing a stray lock of hair back from Arthur's eyes.

"That we can... be seen like this. Together."

Merlin nods, shivering in the March breeze. He bites back a tear and instead brings Arthur's knuckles to his lips, Arthur smiling.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have that little plastic currency thing you use to trade with?"

Merlin chuckles at Arthur's description of his debit card. "Yeah, why?"

"Let's buy you a hat."


End file.
